


逃犯四小时

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	逃犯四小时

———————————————————————————

 

15:00

韩信坐在办公室里，头发乱成鸡窝，黑眼圈也挂在脸上。

这座监狱已炸了锅。

今天本是枪决卫庄的日子。

 

他想了很久，在出门前，还是拨通了一个号码。。

三声响过。

隐约可闻缥缈的唱经声，仔细听的话，还有一道浅浅的呼吸。

“他越狱了。”

 

牧师拿着手机，望向教堂的最后一排。

“我知道。”

 

15:30

唱诗班的孩童们和他告别，依次离开，最后，教堂穹顶下只余二人。

另一人罩着兜帽，在大门前落了锁，铁鞘被凿出重响。

他回身步步走来，站定在牧师跟前。

淡淡的腥混着火硝味，将散未散，有些刺鼻。

一片冷寂。

半晌，那人冷笑了一声，道：“你这牧师当的，还挺舒适？”

听声音，似乎十分年轻。

 

16:00

各大报社都在加印报纸，“毒枭”、“流沙”、“越狱”等黑体加粗的字样飞速划过，在此起彼伏的电话铃中堆了满屋。

 

监狱外，韩信站在闪光灯中，回答一个又一个尖锐的问题，看着那些惨白恐慌的脸，难得地没有腹诽。

毕竟越狱的是卫庄。

 

与喧闹的外界相比，教堂总是宁静的。

牧师跪着，面朝圣像，两手放在脑后，一支黑色的枪管离那手背只有几厘。

“盖聂，”青年手扣在扳机上，另一手慢条斯理地将那保险打上去，“你化了人，要是再被杀一次，会变成什么？”

男人像是没感受到那近在咫尺的危险，他背对着青年，语调还十分平缓，“韩信迟早能找到这里，你不能耽搁太久。”

一声嗤笑。

“还是先担心你自己吧。”

下一刻，便是两道枪响。

 

16:30

“宴已经摆开了。”张良坐在桌边，“都想见他，紫女姐姐挡不了太久。”

韩非望着窗外，满面惆怅，道：“拖不了也要拖，我现在可不敢打搅他。”

“他在忙什么？”张良稚嫩的脸上浮现出些许不满，“没必要瞒我了吧？当初他为什么进去，韩兄也不肯说。”

韩非一扯张良脸，笑道：“我要是说，他被个千年老妖精勾了魂，你信不信？”

小孩打开他，甩袖而去。

 

教堂里。

盖聂还是那个姿势，但牧师袍已被染红了，两腿上各中一枪，正在冒血。

行凶者蹲了下来，左手箍上他腰。

“因为你，我在那呆了半年。”卫庄把下巴磕在男人肩上，轻声道，“牢饭可不好吃。”

盖聂直挺挺地跪着，视线垂在地上。

“那些蠢货有什么好，也值得你背叛我，去帮他们？”他看着这人一脸漠然的样子，脸色越发阴鸷。

“我没有。”那人皱了眉。

卫庄听了这一句否认，“哈”的笑出声，右手一转，将枪抵上那人下颚，又用力迫他转过头来。

“没有什么？”他倾身压过去，眼中寒芒闪动，“没有背叛我？那交易是谁泄露的？没有帮他们？凭燕丹他自个，能逃得过流沙？”

他每问一句，便挨的愈近一分，直近到那褐眸里只装的下他。

半晌，盖聂侧了头，低声道：“……小庄，抱歉。”

青年看着那苍白带血的脸，稍停了停，才冷然道：“我这人一向有恩报恩，你送我三枪，我就算不十倍报之，最起码，也要如数奉还。”

那枪顺着盖聂脖颈往下滑去，道：“刚那有两枪，你要是能受的了剩下一枪，我便既往不咎，如何？”

枪抵到了心口。

盖聂先前挨枪时，呼吸都还算平，此刻却是一颤。

卫庄突然想起，这家伙还是鬼的时候，就怕他在心口乱碰。

当下就啧了一声，手更用力地向后一顶，直将人抵上圣像。

“我问你，我不在的时候，你找没找人？”

盖聂背刚磕上石棱，又遭他这一问，一时没反应过来，给顿住了。

卫庄见他不答，当下眼角眉梢都染了戾气，枪口一低，就抵上了盖聂两腿之间。

“既然你这么管不住自个，我就发个善心，帮你解决了。”青年眼中的寒凉都快结成冰了，“反正我回来了，你也用不上。”

盖聂稍动了动，鼻尖和他触到一起，缓着声，道：“没有。”

卫庄又加了点劲，抵在那私密处，眯着眼质问：“你现在是人，谁都能碰你，我怎知你骗没骗我？”

那人大概也是被他抵的有点疼，深黑的睫毛一颤，目光动了动，居然有点委屈的样子。

卫庄瞧了他几息，哼了一声，抬了枪管，顺着牧师袍的勾边滑上来，一路挑开纽扣系带，直到那染血的衣袍坠到地上。

“你这么帮那些条子，我走了，居然没去投靠他们？”

盖聂身上只剩一件白色里衬，隆冬腊月，加上失血，真有点冷。

他向前靠上唯一的热源，头埋在那黑衣上，闷声回道：“在警察眼里，我也是流沙的人。”

那枪一缓，停在他喉结边上。

“既往不咎是一回事，流沙才不留叛徒。”枪尖微抬，带起那人下巴，青年瞰着他道，“你要还想见我，就做我的人。”

 

17:00

“你说，盖聂会死吗？”刘季开着警车，领着车队向前飞驰。

“不会。”韩信坐在副驾驶上，就着腿写报告，这场声势浩大的越狱给他带来了一堆麻烦。

“卫庄不是最恨叛徒？”

“盖聂那不算，是卫庄自己疑心重。”韩信吹了一口半干的墨，“枕边人都能闹成这样，也是佩服。”

“唉你给我说说呗？盖聂看着脑袋没病，怎么跟那狼崽子搞一块去的？”

“开你的车。”

 

圣像前。

“我终究是鬼。”盖聂就事论事道，“这种事，有比我更好的选择。”

他尾音还没落，那枪管就扬了起来，将他口唇重重一抵。

“那我还留你做什么？”卫庄歪着头，食指敲了敲扳机。

盖聂瞟他一眼。

那眼神和往常不同，平淡里多了点嗔，却也不是着恼，大半还是青年熟悉的宽和。

卫庄给他看的有点心软，又听那人轻声道：“用这事衡量，你成年那天，我不就是你的了？”

……真是千年的道行。

可惜对着这人，他总有点当年的少爷脾气。

于是枪往后一收，悬在盖聂脸旁，青年展颜一笑，恶意都要漫出来了：“是嘛？可我的人都很玩得开，这位大叔，你看着不像啊？”

那枪在落日中镀了层暖金。

盖聂的视线迟疑地落到枪上，又有点无措地抬起来看他。

卫庄泰然自若，笑的近乎纯洁。

四目相接，过了几秒，盖聂轻叹一声，低了眼。

他慢慢垂下头，伸出舌尖在那冰凉的枪管上舐过，留下一道反光的水渍。

灰眸盯着那生铁上的一点淡粉，缓慢地眨了眨。

只要做了，盖聂就很细心，那湿意在铁上一道道蔓开，最后顺着下来，停在扳机边，柔软地蹭过卫庄食指，濡湿了最后的干燥。

然后他就在那手背上亲了亲，再抬了眼，看着卫庄。

像是在问：消气了吗？

 

卫庄狠狠一闭眼，把枪往下一放，低头叼住了那湿润的唇。

 

18:00

车队围住了一处教堂。

刘季满脸晦气地走出来，把烟头丢到地上踩灭。

“你怎么一点都不急。”他看韩信靠在车门上发呆，语气有点恼火，“这样下去要找到什么时候？”

“盖聂丢了信号发射器，范围还能缩到这一片，不错了。”韩信打开车门，“下一个？”

刘季认命地坐上驾驶，继续当他的司机。

他不觉得真能抓到，摆个样子而已。

可能还有那么点看热闹的八卦心？

 

卫庄的枪多被改装过，从外型到杀伤力，各方面都比同类高出一个级别。

有时候，也包括尺寸。

其实，这回他还算好心，给男人潦草的做了下扩张，不然这枪直接捅进来，盖聂明天都别想起身。

但现在也着实不好过。

那冰冷的器具虽带着湿意，却过宽了些，可以说是硬生生锲进来的，正一寸寸往里去，强迫着肉体适应它尖锐的棱角，进到一半的时候，盖聂额上已见了汗。

“没出息，”卫庄看他一脸狼狈，嘴角勾的越发恣意，“这枪长着呢，你行不行啊？”

嘴上是在问，另一只手却卡了那腰，压根不让人动。

“我问你答，答不上来，就别怪我。”青年盯着他，枪一点点往里碾，“为什么泄密？”

盖聂喘了口气，极慢地回道：“有了那些资料，你的交易不会波及无辜。”

卫庄不满地哼了声，却也不多纠缠，继续问，“为什么不来找我？”

“刚化人时，我不太控制得好。”盖聂终于压平了呼吸，语速正常了些，“而且，那狱里有流沙的人，我猜，你有别的计划？”

卫庄一转枪柄，“说了我问你答，让你问了吗？”

那腰一抖，禁不住就往上躲，勒在腰间的手臂却往下一带，枪管便又锉进去几分。

盖聂一口气卡在喉咙里，断断续续分了好几次，才算吸了点空气进去。

“躲啊，继续躲啊。”卫庄搭在扳机上的手指松开，在结合处缓缓摩挲，带出了一片猩红，“这几年你躲我不是躲得很开心吗？“

他说到后面，语气柔的像风，底下却发了狠力地朝某个点一撞，将整个枪管都送了进去。

男人牙关颤了颤，到底是没咬住，声音就滑了半节出去。

那一声说是动情，却被疼痛扭曲到嘶哑，说不是，却又莫名带着点软，听的卫庄背上一酥。

但那人嘴里漏了一声后，又没了音，唇线复抿的死紧。

于是枪又动了起来，悠悠然地往外抽，铁棱从原处搅过，带的肠肉都翻了出来。

 

“……小庄，我没躲你。”盖聂在他臂里缩了缩，大概也是痛狠了，脸上都露了疲态，“我一直在你身边，以后也一样。”

青年任他靠过来，过了片刻，才冷淡地嘲了句：“你当哄小孩呢？”

手上干脆利落地拔了枪，带出一管的血，滴答在地上，却也没再留下别的伤。

“你化了人，我本就有千百种方法，让你再也走不开。”他松了盖聂的腰，但又拽住那发尾，往后重重一扯，“所以你这保证，分文不值。”

盖聂随着卫庄的动作抬了头，冷汗渗进眼里，不禁半合了去，窗外昏黄的余晖洒进来，也照进那褐眸中。

倒像是满眼泪光。

卫庄手松了松，过了半晌，才恨恨地啧了一声，将手伸进兜里。

 

只觉左手一痛。

盖聂垂了视线，见无名指上被他扣了个环，上面镂着缠绕的荆棘。

“这是那三颗子弹熔的，现在还你。”卫庄抓着他手，灰眸中锐光闪动，“不取，也就罢了，我随时能定位你，要是敢取敢跑……”

他笑了一声，枪抵上盖聂心口，接道：“剩下那一枪，就拿命来抵。”

 

窗外传来警笛声。

 

盖聂凝视着那青年，少顷，眼里浮上些许了然，手一抬，进了卫庄兜里。

卫庄拿眼斜睨着他，倒也没动。

然后盖聂就掏了什么出来，又握住卫庄抓着他头发的手，拍了拍。

他可有可无地一松，由得男人将自己左手牵到前面。

盖聂将那一枚一模一样的戒指慢慢推上他无名指，低低说了声什么。

 

看口型，是个“好。”

 

19:00

刘季蹲在警戒线里，看着那圣像前的一滩血，和皱成一团的牧师袍，摸了摸下巴。

“你觉得，”他转头看韩信，“他两到底干啥了？”

“我不想猜。”韩信面无表情。

 

 

END


End file.
